villain_schoolfandomcom-20200214-history
Ora
Ora is one of the pair of Galactic Entities that created the universe as its known now. Formerly two stars, Ora and Jin gained consciousness through an anomaly. This anomaly has since been called "Awakening". Since they were awakened Ora and Jin spent decades in the cosmos trying to discover their existence and sharing with each other. Over time they became bored with existence and didn't know why they were special and gained this new consciousness. To distract them from their identity issues Ora decided to create worlds to keep her mind off of these hard questions. Ora got really interested in creating worlds and was fully absorbed in the entertainment the lives of lesser beings gave. Jin enjoyed Ora's hobby aswell, he also enjoyed meddling in the affairs of the creatures. Jin was a mischievous and militant being. He would cause chaos among the worlds to sate his appetite for entertainment. Ora on the other hand was a nurturing soul and enjoyed being a benevolent 'God' to her 'children'. After watching these lesser beings lives for so long Ora began to feel a bit jealous, particularly of the female races for they had a gift she could never have. Experiencing the joy of motherhood. Although Ora had created all these beings and she saw them as her children she still felt a longing to have a proper child. She brought her concerns to Jin who was unmoved by Ora's sentiments. However, Ora asked Jin for his help in fulfilling her wishes. Preoccupied with meddling in the lesser beings affairs he refused. Ora then challenged him to a duel, which is how they settled all their disputes. For them a battle was as intimate and exhilirating as sex and was the only other entertainment they had outside of being cosmic voyeurs. Ora won the duel and Jin complied with her wishes. They gathered some stardust and infused their energy into it and by their will a child was born. Ora and Jin enjoyed playing house and raised the child until his teens. During that time Ora and Jin began to feel a unsettling resonance in the cosmos, something that brought them much worry and returned their minds to their prior inquiries before they began lording over worlds. What did make them special? What if they were to have 'siblings'? Had they thought of this earlier maybe they would of been more receptive and even sought to find more 'like them'. However, at this point they had everything they had built and they couldn't imagine what a new being like themselves would disrupt their harmony. After deliberation they agreed that they had to make sure no others would be 'awaken' like themselves. Their son had overheard their parents concerns and decided to do something nice to gain his parents praise. He ventured out into the cosmos following the resonation he felt. When he arrived upon the star he could feel its presence, it was brimming with energy and at the cusp of fully awakening. He unleashed an assault on the awakening star until it exploded into thousands of pieces. The star let out a moan of agony and the energy violently displaced. Shards of the awakening star showered him* and became lodged in his body. He could hear a voice in his head and the shards energy began corrupting him and drove him to madness. Exhausted from all the energy he used to destroy the star and being driven by madness he fled to a nearby planet where he spread the corruption and caused desolation to it all. Ora and Jin noticing the explosion of the star and realizing the absence of their son, rushed to the scene. They saw the star shards floating around from the dead star and they felt a darkness nearby. They saw the former planet rich with green life and blue seas, now covered in darkness and death. They recovered their son and Ora prepared to destroy the dying planet. Jin denied her and told her that this was their sons, his will, his mistake, and they should leave it as a reminder to him for what he had done and to them for what could happen. They took their son to a recess of the cosmos and imprisoned him in a black hole. They had lost their son to an awakening star, they had waited too late. They blamed themselves for not realizing this threat sooner and thought of ways they could stop it from every happening again. Afraid of what happened if they went mad they decided to use an Automaton to destroy the awakening stars so they would be safe from any negative effects. After years of building the perfect tool they sent the automaton out to destroy the latest star developing symptoms of awakening. The Automaton successfully destroyed the star, however the energy let off from the exploding star proved too much and the Automaton was destroyed. Ora and Jin spent years thinking up a new strategy to combat these awakening stars and how to approach them and successfully destroy them without risking corruption and something that could be reliable overtime. They came up with the idea of creating a Cosmic Unit of Elite creatures that could work in pairs to protect each other from the stars influence or kill their corrupted partner if need be. Ora saw two promising candidates from one of her worlds that had impressive powers and reminded her of the relationship her and Jin had. After the betrayal of Hessix and Sufar, Ora revived them from their death and transformed them to cosmic beings as the first attempt at this cosmic unit. However, Jin didn't approve of their revival and felt that there should be more to vetting these warriors. He also didn't like the comparison to Hessix. So he decided to torture them with a test of their will. He separated them after their ascension to see if they had the stability and power to become 'Star Colliders'. More on 'Jin' s Page.